


【果糖】阳光洒在你身上05

by Katherine_Lizi



Category: BTS/果糖
Genre: ABO/父子/年下/OOC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Lizi/pseuds/Katherine_Lizi





	【果糖】阳光洒在你身上05

　　 如果爱需要语言来表达，那哑巴怎么相爱

　　——《比悲伤更悲伤的故事》

　　

　　让事情不可控的是，闵玧其的发情期总是不听话的紊乱。

　　所以当田柾国回到家闻到一股甜到发腻的奶香味时，满脑子都在想着在偌大的房子里找到蜷缩在某一个角落的父亲。

　　满屋子的omega信息素味像毒一样钻入少年的皮肤侵蚀他的理智，他看到父亲蜷缩在沙发里，身体因情热而止不住地颤抖，连白皙的脸上都透着殷红。

　　再怎么说，他只是个年轻的omega，没有办法控制自己的原始欲望。

　　田柾国跪了下来，颤声询问父亲，得到的是呜咽难耐的呻吟，眼前这个omega已经完全被情热折磨得失去理智了。

　　田柾国被逼的忍不住了，伸手抚摸父亲滚烫的皮肤，一路滑向腰际，那人传来一丝难耐的颤抖。

　　一双湿润的眼睛盯着他，里面是痛苦与抵触，还有令alpha发疯的诱惑。

　　少年把父亲打横抱起来，才发现他像猫一样轻，甚至还像一只养了多年的花猫一样楼上脖子不经意蹭着他的脸，呼出来的热气染红了少年一片皮肤。

　　他把父亲轻轻放在大床上温柔试探，身下人带着哭腔对他说不，闵玧其想用手挡住田柾国的抚摸，却发现自己毫无反抗之力。一波又一波情热来临，和绝望与痛苦一同逼疯这个可怜的omega，他将经历逆人伦之大德的威胁。

　　“......田柾国......哈嗯......你...你给我滚开！”

　　他急了，伸手要扇田柾国一嘴巴，落在少年脸上的手掌却像棉花一样没有力气。田柾国去吻他的唇，很容易捕获到了奶香味道的唇。

　　是甜的。

　　他一路向下撩起被揉搓得不成样子的衬衫下摆，捏一把父亲细瘦的腰侧，果然身下的人被刺激地尖叫一身。

　　亲生骨肉的一次次越轨让闵玧其真的怕了，眼泪止不住地落下，嘴里断断续续说着不成句的话。

　　“柾国......不要......啊嗯......你放手......”

　　田柾国释放出alpha信息素安抚受惊的父亲，苦茶味很容易使人感到安全感。

　　他低头含住父亲一边的乳珠，用舌头转着圈逗弄，另一边用指腹揉搓，闵玧其受不了如此挑逗，舒服地连声呻吟，烟酒嗓音仿佛把空气都熏醉了，腰肢不安地扭动，软成了一滩水。

　　少年极尽全力温柔的对待那个像猫一样敏感的omega，但是在最后进入的时候，闵玧其还是痛得要昏过去。

　　十六年没有得到开发的身体，竟还给了罪魁祸首的那个孩子。

　　他痛得直哭，心和身体一块痛。少年紧紧抱住他单薄的身子，他颤抖，他也跟着他一起颤抖。

　　后穴像是苏醒了一样，开始不断有肠液分泌出来，湿答答地弄脏了一大片床单。

　　他随着少年的律动抽泣，还有变质的迷幻的呻吟，扰得年轻的alpha疯狂的冲撞，换来父亲更淫乱的声音。

　　那声音像魔咒，超越一切乐符，引他进深渊。

　　田柾国彻底疯了，那天他在床上做到闵玧其昏死过去，两人无数次一同到达巅峰。就连触及到父亲体内最深处那块软肉时，他都毫不犹豫地捅了进去。

　　闵玧其被操干得眼神涣散，到最后浑身青紫地狼狈昏去。

 

　　  
　　一切都不一样了，从他第二天撑开眼皮的那一刻。

　　睁开眼睛第一眼，他看见自己的亲儿子拿着一杯热水，慢慢跪在自己床头，伸手去摸自己的额头。

　　闵玧其突然像一只受惊的猫，不知道哪来的力气，打开田柾国那只伸向自己的手，接着径直甩向儿子一边的脸颊。

　　一记清脆的耳光。

　　水杯倒在软软的地毯上，印湿了一片地毯。田柾国什么动作也没有，乖乖的跪在那里，像小时候一样无数次乖乖的听话。刘海有点长了，好看的眼睛被挡住。

　　闵玧其眼睛通红，狠狠地瞪着跪在地上的儿子，明明自己完全没有力气支撑着自己从床上坐起来，不知哪来一股狠劲把田柾国推到在地。

　　闵玧其觉得自己丑陋极了，身上穿着下半夜田柾国给他套上的睡袍，松垮地完全不能遮住身体，嘴里疯子一样地叫着别人听不懂的话，声音大得要撕裂整个世界。

　　田柾国面无表情，制止着父亲没有逻辑的行为防止有意外发生。他安抚他，却说不出一句话。

　　确实是他强行标记了生父，他可能是世界上最新诞生的最无耻的恶徒了。

　　闵玧其哭，眼神像刀子一样狠戾，沾湿泪水的睫毛黑得绝望。那是一个没有交流的空间，情绪却像潮水一样令人窒息。最后他用尽所有理智对跪在地上的少年声嘶力竭地喊道，

　　“滚！”

　　他哭，少年也哭。最终田柾国败给了父亲，少年离开了卧房。

　　闵玧其觉得很恶心，无力感吞噬了他的身体，他把脸深深地埋进双手，单薄的脊背一上一下抽搐，陷在床里不知所措。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
